Feudal Mishap
by Suki-Nagima
Summary: Sasagawa, a friend of Kagome's, falls in the well (under more than unusal circumstances), and ends up 50 years in the past. What trouble will happen?


Suki sat up late in front of her computer, looking through numerous files on her hard drive. "All of these stories are... doodoo!" She yelled, scratching her head a bit. She grabbed the Perrier bottle off the desk, finding only a gulp or two left. After drinking the rest, she stared at the computer once more. The computer beeped a couple times... "I hate you too..." She said, glaring at the thing. She jumped up abruptly, as if a lightbulb had flickered on in her head. Or a lightbulb crashed into her head... But first: Suki jotted down some questions on a paper nearby. Questions for InuYasha after he returned from his walk.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Higurashi Shrine.  
  
"Hi Grandpa Higurashi!" A young girl yelled, waving her hand as she ran up the steps to the shrine. She wore a school uniform: green pleated skirt, white top with a green collar and red bow. The old man turned around and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, Sasagawa, but Kagome is ill today. She won't be coming out." He said as she came to a stop. "Oh, I know, sir. We learned something interesting in school today and I knew you'd know something about it." He looked to her, in some confusion and bewilderment.  
  
Sasagawa fumbled through her notebook, eventually pulling out a piece of paper covered in doodles. "Ah!" She exclaimed, reading through it. "Saku no Hi. First day of the New Moon! What's that?" She asked, looking up to him in wonderment. He looked up to the sky, "The legend of that is in feudal Japan, half demons would have one day to be human. They would have no supernatural powers. This would happen on the first day of the New Moon. Some half demons, however, could choose what day they could have no powers on." He explained, looking down to the girl, who was wide-eyed in amazement.  
  
"Wow." She said, a grin beaming. "You're so cool, Grandpa Higurashi!"  
  
He chuckled a bit. "Now run along, Sasagawa. Wouldn't want your mother worrying."  
  
She smiled, nodding some. "I'm just going to do a chant real fast," She exclaimed, pulling out a strand of prayer beads and holding them off proudly. He chuckled some more, walking around the shrine a bit as she headed over to the small alter. Placing the beads in her hands, she closed her eyes and spoke soundless words.  
  
"Meeerow!"  
  
Sasagawa fell back, landing on her rear. A cat jumped onto her lap, staring intently at her. "Hey there... kitty." She said, reaching her hand out to pet it. Gripping her prayer beads in it's teeth, it jumped away, making a mad dash towards an old well that had been there for decades.  
  
Jumping over the well, the cat let go of the prayer beads. "Oh no!" Sasagawa yelled, slipping on a patch of water and falling over the side of the well. She did manage to do one thing though.  
  
Catch her prayer beads at the expense of falling down a well.  
  
* * * *  
  
"My head hurts..."  
  
Sasagawa sat up, glancing around a bit. She seemed to have been just fine, maybe just a knock on the head. The area around her was covered in grass, like a temple had never been there before. She jumped up quickly, looking a bit scared.  
  
"I fell to the other side of the world!!!" She screamed. She suddenly stopped, realizing there was no one else around. "Well, that defeated the purpose of screaming." She said, picking up her prayer beads and walking in some random direction.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kagome sat bathing in the spring by Kaede's village. Her clothing was folded nicely on the shore, along with a towel. InuYasha sat patiently up in a tree, making no noise whatsoever. It was obvious Kagome hadn't noticed him there.  
  
"Hey InuYasha!!!" Shippo yelled, catching Kagome's attention.  
  
"InuYasha!!!" Kagome yelled to InuYasha, who grasped onto the tree trunk to prevent falling off. "Sit boy!!!" She yelled, sending Inu crashing to the ground. Shippo looked to InuYasha, blinking a couple times. "Sorry about that..." He said. "Why you little-!" InuYasha yelled, still not up from his resting place on the ground. Shippo turned and ran off, hiding behind a now dressed Kagome.  
  
"That's the second time you've done that!" Kagome said, "I can't believe you!" She stormed off, Shippo still keeping a safe distance from InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha sat up, cross legged, watching as the two walked off. 


End file.
